


We Still Love

by Mistborn97



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistborn97/pseuds/Mistborn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny realises that Simon and Baz haven't had sex yet and wants to know why. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Still Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Snow/Baz fic! I hope you like it.

Baz had basically moved in with Simon and Penelope after they bought the apartment. It was a great set up for Baz and Simon, but not so much for Penelope. They were always together, literally always together. On the couch, on the table, on the floor, even in the fucking bathroom! The funny thing though, was that Penny had never actually seen them having sex. Not that she wanted to see them in the act. She just thought it was weird, they’d been dating for months and let’s be honest, they weren’t exactly saints. They groped each other all the time. Needless to say, Penny was suspicious 

Most people would probably sneak around trying to figure it out. But not Penny, she wasn’t that kind of person. She was going to straight out ask them (no pun intended), she could always tell if Simon was lying to her. 

One Thursday when Simon was actually on his own for once, Penny cornered him in his room. 

“Hey Simon? Do you have a minute?” 

“Uh sure Penny, what do you want to talk about?” Simon asked, already suspicious.

“Look I’m just going to say it, have you and Baz had sex yet?” 

Simon blushed immediately and looked down. He had no idea that Penny had noticed his and Baz’s lack of sex. They almost have, like lots of times. But every time they were about to, Baz pulled away and said they should wait. Sure, it annoyed Simon but he wasn’t going to push Baz into anything. 

He had no idea what to say to Penny, although it seemed his lack of an answer was answer enough for Penny. 

“It’s not embarrassing Simon, lots of people like to take their time in relationships. You and Baz should take your time, be comforta-“

“Oh Crowley! Stop Penny, please! Yes me and Baz haven’t had sex yet but it’s none of your business. We’re waiting because… well… because, fuck I don’t know! I don’t know why we’re not having sex! I want to so fucking badly! But I don’t think he wants to… I don’t think he’s attracted to me.”

Little did Simon know that Baz had come home during his speech and heard everything. He had no idea that Simon felt this way but he realised how it looked now.

“Simon” Baz began. Simon turned around and just stared at Baz. Penny looked between the two and excused herself. 

“Simon, of course I find you attractive. That isn’t the reason that we haven’t… you know. I didn’t want to rush you, I know neither of us have has sex before but I’ve been aware of my sexuality for much longer than you have. I didn’t want you to feel any pressure.” 

Simon had no idea what to say. He hadn’t assumed that their lack of sex was because Baz was trying to protect him. Crowley, he was dating a beautiful idiot.

Simon surged forward and pressed his lips against Baz’s. The kiss was immediately reciprocated. Simon pushed Baz up against the wall and brought his hands up to Baz’s face. Baz ran his tongue along Simon’s lips. Simon opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Simon pushed his hands under Baz’s top and Baz moaned. If Simon hadn’t been ready to go, he was now.   
Simon pulled away from Baz just a little bit. “Baz, please stop trying to protect me, please just fuck me.” 

“Fuck Snow.” Baz pulled Simon back into a heated kiss. He didn’t answer, but Simon knew they were both ready. Baz pulled Simon’s t-shirt off and brought his hands up to Simon’s nipples. Simon moaned and started to unbutton Baz’s shirt. 

With their bare skin rubbing against each other, Simon couldn’t hold back. His brain went into over-drive. He picked Baz up and Baz wrapped his legs around his waist. Simon walked them into the bedroom and dropped Baz on the bed. He reached down and unbuttoned Baz’s pants and then his own. 

The friction between their cocks now that there was only one layer left was incredible. Both of them were moaning loudly and Simon put his fingers on Baz’s hipbone. He was just about to pull down his boxers when Baz pulled back.

“Simon, are you sure you’re ready?” Baz asked. 

“Yes Baz I am completely sure, now shut up and fuck me.” Simon leaned back in to kiss Baz but he pulled away again. 

“Um Simon? Who is… you know fucking who?” Baz was blushing so badly he couldn’t look Simon in the eye. 

“I don’t mind Baz, whatever you want to do, I’ll do it.”

“Fuck me Simon, please God fuck me.” 

Simon growled as he pushed forward and kissed Baz. He removed both of their boxers and wrapped a hand around Baz’s cock. 

“Simon” Baz moaned out. They were both so turned on and it was impossible to wait anymore. Simon pulled away from Baz, still keeping one hand on him. He fumbled around in the draw until he found the lube. He remembered buying it a few weeks beforehand on the off chance that this would happen. He had also bought condoms, you know just in case. 

He put them both on the bed and uncapped the lube. He coated one of his fingers with it and leaned back in to kiss Baz. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, but it made him more comfortable knowing that neither did Baz. 

He put one of his fingers on Baz’s hole and rubbed it around slightly. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Baz, encouraging him to push his finger inside. Baz was shamelessly moaning and groaning now. 

Simon continued to stretch him out, and added another finger. Simon wasn’t sure how long it would take until Baz was ready, but he was actually enjoying pleasuring Baz in this way. It turned Simon on more than he thought possible. 

“Simon, I’m ready. Please fuck me.” Baz’s voice was wrecked and he was clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white (even more white than usual)

Simon ripped the condom packet open and rolled it onto his penis. He coated his penis in lube and then locked eyes with Baz. 

He leaned up and kissed Simon passionately. They were both ready and so fucking horny. 

Simon pushed the head of his penis against Baz’s hole. They both groaned as Simon pushed further into the tight heat of Baz. His instincts kicked in and he started to thrust harder into Baz.   
The pleasure was better than anything either of them could have imagined. Simon found the spot inside of Baz that made him feel like he was about to explode. He couldn’t believe they had waited for this long. It was amazing. So fucking amazing.

Simon knew he wouldn’t last very much longer. This was prefect and he wanted to do it again, and again and again. 

“Simon, I’m close.” 

“God, me too Baz.”

His thrusting was becoming erratic now and it was impossible to hold back the curses and moans coming out of their mouths. 

Baz came with his boyfriend’s name on his lips. It was by far the best orgasm of his life and sure, he didn’t have much to compare it too but he was still positive it couldn’t get better than this. Simon came not even seconds later. He pulled out slowly and kissed Baz sweetly on the forehead. 

They lay, completely spent next to each other for God knows how long, trying to regain their breath. They locked eyes and smiled. 

“Why did we wait?” Baz asked Simon, smirking.

“I have no fucking idea, but we should definitely do it again.”

And they did.


End file.
